Punishment
by ReiMori
Summary: It's a few days after Lelouch gets his memory back and Suzaku seeks him out for revenge and punishment. Yaoi, lemon, rape, bondage, OOC and fluff. Spoilers. SuzaLulu


**Dreamgirl: Hey!!!!! So I just finished season 1 of Code Geass and I felt that I just HAD to write this crazy idea that popped in my head in the shower (weird place, I know). I know a bit of what goes on in season 2 so please excuse the misinformation, this is just a lemon fanfic made for my sole pleasure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Gorō Taniguchi does and CLAMP.**

**Warnings: Yaoi Lemon!!!! That means boyxboy action! Don't like, don't read! Rape (depends on how you look at it, really), OOC-ness and Bondage. Also, a bit angsty at the beginning. But, if you know me, it gets fluffier.**

* * *

**(Mini!) Prologue**

**It was a couple of days after Lelouch had regained his memories. He and Suzaku were still on bad terms, so he hadn't seen much of his ex-best friend at all. So it was a surprise for the Britannian to see the Japanese boy enter his room.**

* * *

**Punishment**

It was around three in the morning. A very raining it day it had been, even at this time of day. Lelouch was suffering from insomnia, and so he was just there, on his bed, doing absolutely nothing. Suddenly, the door to his bedroom door was harshly thrown open, loud enough to wake the servants and his sister. The violet-eyed boy sat up and stared at the person by the door. It was Suzaku Kururugi. His eyes widened as Suzaku locked the door behind him and stormed over to the boy on the bed. Lelouch had a terrified look on his face, not so much because of his ex-best friend visiting him at this time. No, it was because Suzaku had hatred written all over his face like that time in the cave. He had a gun and pointed it straight towards Lelouch.

"W-what are doing here?" Suzaku didn't answer, instead, he jumped onto Lelouch's bed and punched him in the face.

He had always wanted to smash that pretty face of his, "You BASTARD!!!!!!!"

The impact of the blow sent Lelouch flying to the other side of the bed. Of course, he knew what this was all about.

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's arms and held them above the older boy's head, "W-wait! No, you have to understand!"

Suzaku used the back of the gun and hit the side of Lelouch's face with it, so hard that it cut into his skin and began to bleed. Suzaku was acting like a madman, "Shut up, you filthy asshole!! You killed her! You killed Princess Euphemia! You don't deserve to live!"

He hit Lelouch again.

He thrusted the gun into Lelouch's throat, "I will avenge her death, and I will KILL you since I didn't have the pleasure of doing that before". He tied Lelouch's wrists to the bed with a thin bed-sheet that was lying next to them and ripped open Lelouch's pajama shirt.

The black-haired boy was in panic, "I t-thought you said y-you would kill me!?"

Suzaku held a very evil grin on his face now, "I didn't say I'd give you the pleasure of dying just like that. Oh no, I'm going to have you suffer and feel the pain that I went through each and every day since you killed Euphy!" The green-eyed boy tossed aside the gun, onto the floor, and settled with just slapping or punching the weak boy under him. Lelouch, without the ability to move, felt completely useless but felt very…deserving of what was about to come. Yes, everything that he had done deserved an ending such as this one.

Suzaku tugged at Lelouch's pants and pulled them off so that all that was left was a ripped opened shirt and nothing else. He grabbed Lelouch's chin and forced the latter to look him in the eye, "Scum like you should rot in hell".

As soon as he said that, he thrusted his length in Lelouch's unprepared hole, ripping the boy's inside.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! No, stop, it hurts!!!"

Suzaku continued pounding in and out of the royal prince and felt power as he saw Lelouch crumble in front of his very eyes. He pinched the boy's nipples and brought his mouth to them. As he held Lelouch's pink nub in his mouth, he bit down so that it brought pain to the other. He knew it was bringing excruciating pain to his ex-best friend and that is what motivated him to go on. Even though feeling the dry, constricting hole around his arousal felt weird, he kept going on with his mission.

So, when Lelouch cried out in pain as he bit down on his shoulder, he felt a sick sense of satisfaction, "Why!? Tell me! WHY DID YOU KILL EUPHY!?"

Lelouch began to cry, "I n-never meant to kill her. M-my Geass, it was out of c-control and she reacted to it. I had to shoot her, if not, she could've killed more people. She could've killed YOU!!"

Suzaku paused for a second to dry his eyes but went on, "B-because of y-you, I never got a chance to spend time with my beloved! I had never even kissed her or held her like a real lover his supposed to do. Y-you robbed me of the only thing I held dear in my heart! A-and you s-shall pay for that", and with even greater force than before, Suzaku drilled his nails into Lelouch's hips and drove himself even deeper.

Lelouch, still in pain, sadly smiled, "A-at least, I w-was lucky—AH!!!—enough to be Suzaku's f-first and you mine. Ngh!" The Prince of Britannia lifted his head a bit to touch his lips with Suzaku's.

The purple-eyed boy whispered those three forbidden words, "I love you, Suzaku Kururugi".

At that moment, all sense was knocked into the Honorary Britannian. Suzaku finally realized that this was going nowhere. He also realized that what he felt for Lelouch wasn't abhorrence, but rather he was completely and utterly in love with him.

Suzaku stopped thrusting and thought_, 'Lelouch may have had killed innocent people. He may have had killed Euphemia. Lelouch may be Zero. Hell, he may still be an asshole. But Lelouch is still Lelouch. The same Lelouch I've come to love'_. Suzaku tuned out of his thoughts and truly looked at the sight beneath him. Lelouch's wrists were all cut up from the rough sheets and there were nasty gashes from where he had hit him with the gun. Lelouch's hair was a mess, his lips dry as if he was dehydrated, and nail marks tattooed his hips. But what was worse…what truly had Suzaku in repugnance was the blood on his cock that was still flowing out of Lelouch's ass. He untied his friend and zipped up his pants.

Suzaku broke down crying as he lifted Lulu and carried him into the bathroom, "I'm sorry. I am really, truly, honestly sorry, Lulu".

Lelouch was gently lowered into the tub and winced at the stinging he received from his bottom as Suzaku filled the tub with warm water. He was still in shock by the fact that the rage he saw on his best friend's face was gone and now replaced by one that looked…regretful. And as Suzaku stretched out a hand to scrub Lelouch, Lulu flinched as if he were to be hit. That one movement made Suzaku realize that he had fucked up big time. He slowly brought the sponge to Lelouch's body and scrubbed off any blood of dirt that he had on him.

Once he was done, Suzaku just kneeled down on the side of the tub and had his head bent, "L-lelouch, p-please forgive me. I-I do not know what came over me. I…I…I…SHIT!!! I'm sorry!" Lelouch saw the obvious tears streaming down the boy's face.

He brought a hand to Suzaku's head and said, "It's okay, Suzaku. I forgive you. More importantly, do YOU forgive ME? I killed your love knowing that it'd destroy you, and yet I selfishly forgot to protect her. Oh, I am sorry!"

The brunette raised his head and lifted Lelouch out of the tub and hugged him close, "No, never. You, you explained it to me. Your Geass, it went berserk, I believe you. And if you hadn't…a lot more people would be dead. I see that now. I just…I just want to go back to how things were before, you know?"

Lelouch looked up at the boy he loved, "We cannot go back to just being friends".

Suzaku's eyes seemed a bit sad but then realized what the other was referring to, "Ah, yes, agreed. Then, I know this is a bit screwed up now but, will you be willing to be my lover?"

Lelouch didn't think Suzaku would ask so bluntly, "No".

The Japanese boy frowned as he dried Lelouch's body and dressed him in new pajamas, "W-why not?"

That is when Lelouch, who was now lying on the bed again pulled Suzaku by the shirt, "Because I do not just want to be your lover. You will have to promise to be by my side…forever. Even if some shit like this happens again, I want to know that you'll be there no matter what".

And so Suzaku knelt down once again and said, "I so solemnly swear, by the law of Britannia. No, by the law of my heart that I will be by your side, Lelouch vi Britannia. Forever".

With that, Suzaku crawled into bed with his lover and just held him in his arms until dawn broke out and they had to go back to their regular lives, one of war, hatred, and hidden love. Yes, they had to pretend that they hated each other for the sake of the country. It was a punishment for the time being from the Gods for their sins.

* * *

**Dreamgirl: Soooooooooooo, how did you like it? I wrote it up in less than an hour so it might sound rushed but my mom was being a total pain telling me to get off the computer. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you liked it and why or why not! ^_^**


End file.
